why me?
by issack
Summary: Derek wants to get revenge on scott..and he found his weak spot. INNOCENT people,scott seems to care about others people's lives..so derek kidnapped issac and tortures him to get back at ere's also a REALLY GOOD TWIST in the story.I hope you enjoy,PLEASEPLEASE review or leave comment:)
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Lydia.."

"..Hey,stiles."

"Scott,dude,she was totally hitting on me"

"Ugh,give it up stiles,no offense but u have no chance against Jackson"

"I still don't know how you ended up with allison"

"Lets not go there"

ISSACS POV

Omygodomygodomygod

I was trying to breath throughout the pain ,but it was getting harder and harder

Now he had wished he should have remembered to never make eye contact with Jackson

He wished that Jakson and he friends would get the beating over with,because he was going to miss chemistry class an he couldn't afford that, since his dad would go crazy if he found out he was flunking

He felt himself getting dragged by his feet and decided to not even try to resist since it would only make things worse

He opened his eyes and tried to look when they were dragging him,but his eyes were still blurry from squeezing so thight when he was trying to breath through the pain.

After his eyes could focus, he realized where they were taking him,...to the lockers.

Omygodomygodnopleasenopleaseno...

HE struggled with all his force but all he received was a kick to the side

He knew they were going to tie him up an leave him the locker,and he was severely claustrophobic due to his dad looking him in the freezer

When Jackson and his friends started tying his hands, panic settled in his veins and then desperation...

They shoved him in the locker and locked it

All he could think of was he couldn't breath he couldn't see and HAD to get out

He started screaming "I'M CAN'T BREATH JACKSON,... I'M S-SORRY!"

He screamed until his throat gave out and curled up into a ball and started whimpering having flashbacks of the memories in the freezer...

He hoped someone was out there so he started pounding on the door until his hands were bloody and raw

He tried to pretend that his mother was with him but that only made it worse since he missed he so much it hurt to think about her.

So he just cried silently hoping whosoever locker this was that they would come soon and free him.

SCOTTS POV

"Shit"

"What"

"Were late for class,stiles"

"So..."

"I already have 11 tardiness!,my mom would get pissed if she knew I got another one"

"Fine,well talk later(sigh)"

"I'm going to go get my stuff from locker,see you later"

"Uh,...ok me too,...bye"

He's just so awkward sometimes, he thought

He rushed to his locker and when he opened it he screamed...their was a guy tied up, bloody, and silently crying, knees pulled up to his chest

When the guy looked up...his heart stopped beating for just a second...OMYGOD HE SO WAS HOT, and... that was such an understatement, even in his current condition he looked FUCKING GORGEOUS...omygod..I'm gay?!.

When he finally go his senses back he opened his moth and blurted the first two words that came from his mouth "h-h-i-i,i-i-m,Scott"


	2. meeting the alpha

Isaac POV

I felt light rush in and I looked up and saw scott McCall,I didn't know anything about him,but he looked more surprised than angry which relieved me since I didn't think I could take another beating.I was astonished when he spoke,it was almost I like he was being nice...

Scott's POV

Who could possibly do this to someone? Beat the crap out of them and then tie them up?I was about to reach toward issac to untie him when I felt someone grab my hands and pin them behind me.I looked around and saw Jackson and his friends laughing and smirking,one of the bigger ones was the one pinning my hand behind my back theystarted pushing me out the doors of the school.

Isaac POV

I was about to jump out of the locker,or try at least when Jackson and his friends came out of nowhere and pinned Scott's hands behind his came over to me and I felt my heart start to beat faster.I tried to back away until I realized my back was already touching the back of the locker.I tried to keep my breathing under control,but I felt myself start to grabbed me by my hair and started dragging me to the school exit.I felt a blindfold go over my eyes ,and then I felt myself being lifted and a car engine starting.I tried to take the blindfold off but one of Jackson's friend just tied my hands back REALLY tight.I decided to give up and went limp,I was startled when I heard Scott's voice yelling to let him go and knew that they got him too.I law their in darkness until I they lifted out the car an into ... took the blindfold off my eyes and I squinted my eyes against a light shining against my I could see I saw a muscular man with...glowing red eyes? I saw scott get dragged and I gasped...his eyes were golden and whispered something to the guy with red eyes aOnd then left.I looked around my surroundings and noticed I was in a warehouse .the guy with the red eyes came up to me and just kept staring at me and then looked I've to scott and smiled.

Scott's POV

How can derek do this?! I know disrespecting your alpha is not exactly unpunishable but how COULD h e drag issac into this? He didn't do looked at me and smiled

"Scott,you see I found the perfect solution to make you learn to not disrespect your alpha,I know your all nice and caring and like to save people so ...well let's see how you feel once I'm done with issac knowing it was all YOUR fault...I'm going to break him scott...I'm going to break him..."

"You can't do this,punish me break me!,he has nothing to do with this!"I screamed

Derek walked over to Isaac and grabbed him by the hair and dragged Isaac towards me

"Remember all your fault"derek said

As soon as the last word left his mouth he ripped issacs shirt off and hung him from the ceiling with a rope an forced issac to looks toward me and it broke my heart to see him so scared ,derek went o a box and took out a electrocuter an a whip with spikes running down it,I that moment I knew that derek had lost control issac couldn't look behind him so he knew issac didn't know what was coming his way seek raised the whip above his head and struck issac on the back,issac screamed so loud it hurt my ears this went on for 30 minutes and the scene of Isaac begging and screaming at me to help him was seared into my mind but I couldn't escape the ropes laced with Wolfsbane bounding me.

Isaacs POV

When the guy with red eyes ripped my shirt off I knew had an idea of what was coming..a whipping I heard the swoosh of the whip and felt like someone just poked me with a hot iron.I looked into Scott's eyes and begged and yelled at him to help me but their as nothing he could do I couldn't help but scream when my voice gave out all that came out of my mouth were whispers ,I could also feel blood running down my hands from the ropes,my vision started to get blurry and I knew I was going to pass which was a big relieve from the pain but as soon as was going to go under the whipping stopped...

"Now,the real fun begins"said the guy with red eyes

I heard scott scream stop!and when I looked up at him his eyes were golden ...and tinted with red


	3. What did I do?

Scott's POV

* * *

I felt a rush go through me...I felt like I could take on anyone I broke from the ropes that bounded me,everything was red and I couldn't distinguish someone from another person.I saw two shapes in front of me and lunged toward the one closest to me.I felt flesh beneath my fingers and started to rip,I heard someone yelling my name but it sounded so distant so I ignored it I focused on the body I was currently tearing apart.I hoisted he body up and was about to body slam it to the growing when I heard my name,this time LOUD AND CLEAR.I stopped in confusion and looked around me blinking several times trying to find the source of the vision started clearing,and a heavy fog lifted from Marin that dint know was there.I realized I was lifting something and when I looked up I was issac..he looked unrecognizable with all the slashes and blood that were all over his body.I set him down and tried to find derek...he was SO dead.I spotted him leaning against the warehouse door with a smirk on his face,I lunged toward him,but he wasn't there no more...doesn't matter right now anyways I had to take care of issac.I went over to him and looked him in the eyes..he was crying and I couldn't help but feel a tear slide down my cheek.I had done this to him?WHAT WENT THROUGH ME!I checked my pockets and found what I as looking for.I called my mom and told her that issac was badly injured leaving the who it was part out.

I held issac hand saying nothing just focusing on his breathing making sure he was still alive.I heard a car approach and relief went through my whole mom burst in carrying a first aid kit and a stitching rushed over to issac and tears sprang to her eyes when she saw him but then she blinked them back and took a deep breath and got to work.I sat a feet away not wanting to get close since I was he reason he was like what felt hours my mom nodded at me and left.I slowly inched toward issac and saw that he was awake..and in pain.I tried to lift him to take him to my place so he could heal since I couldn't take him to his dad's house knowing his dad would only add to the number of injuries he already had.I slowly let my hand approach him but when my hand barely touched him he flinched violently and his heart rate sped up erratically.I pulled my hand away immediately,and called stiles.I told him if would the favor and pick up issac and let him stay over at his agreed but said he would only allow one night.I hung up and left the warehouse.I crouched down and howled...now Derek could know I was coming and he was going to pay...


	4. Issac

Sorry it me so long to update:(I've been busy with school and band.I made this new thing where when I het 5 reviews I'll post another chapter...so PLEASEPLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASEPLEASE review I really love to read them and it inspires me to write more:)

* * *

Now that I knew I was an alpha I wasn't afraid to take on Derek.I KNOW he heard me so

he know what was coming.I transformed into my wolf and started running,following

Derek's scent led me to my mom's house'... adrenaline filled me with knowing that one of my loved ones was in danger,I crashed into the house and found derek walking around my mom who was tied up in the middle of the living room.I lunged at derek when Cora Derek's sister came out of nowhere and put a knife to my mom's throat.I looked at me and chuckled,"I have a deal for you scott"he whispered."Call Stiles and tell him to bring Isaac here"" no"I whispered."Cora..."Cora raised the knife to stab my mom"NO!"I screamed.I took out my phone and dialed stiles while I was waiting for him to answer I noticed my hands where shaking.

"Hello?"

"Hey stiles,um...you know how I told you to let issac crash at your place?"

"Yeah..."

"Well change of plans...bring him over to my house... ."

I stood there wondering what derek was 10 minutes I heard car drive up,I tensed sensing something bad was about to came in half-carrying and half- dragging a barely conscious issac.I looked away and focused on the carpet,stiles looked at Cora with the knife pointed at my mom and to froze then I heard a faint "sorry"and rushed out of my that definitely a good friend.

"So,scott...choose"Derek said smirking at me.

"What?!"I looked up and said.

"I said...choose"

"Choose what?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about"derek said spreading his arms pointing at my ...mom an issac.

"No..."I whispered

"Times running out scott"

"I...CAN'T"I yelled.

"Well then.. Cora"Cora raised the knife.

"MOM!"

Derek smiled and threw my mom at looked up at me and started screaming"

"NO!YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME WITH HIM.I DIDINT DO !SCOTT!SCOTT!

Tears were streaming down his face and he was trying to break free from the hold derek had him in.I felt tears slide down my cheeks,I took my mom's hand and ran outside,I couldn't bare to see issac like a second later,I heard Issac's screams pierce the air.I fell on my knees and put my hands over my ears and cried until I had no more tears left.


	5. Issac?

I wasn't going to update today since I already did but thanks to Hunter of Artemis 140 reviews I decided update:) thanks for all your reviews luv them:):):)

* * *

I woke up to a beeping noise.I was having trouble opening my eyes it's like they were glued shut.I blinked several times,and took in my was in a room with a lot of beeping machines,and there were needles in my skin.I tried to talk but only a faint croak came out,I moved my hand so I could see why it seemed so heavy when the beeping got faster and next second people in white coats started rushing mom came up to me and started crying and telling it was okay and that everything was took me a second to realize I was in a ...hospital?

"Hey sweetie,do want some water?"my mom whispered.I nodded since I couldn't I drank some my voice came back.

"Mom,why am in the hospital?"

"Um...do you remember anything?"I tried to recall what I did or what happened when everything that had happened rushed back.

"Nonononono"I started to stand up but my mom gently pushed me back."issac"I whispered.

"That night you cried until you couldn't anymore...then Derek took Issac out to the car and when you saw him crying and beaten you screamed and fainted..."she whispered

"Then what mom?"I said my voice cracking

"You've been in a coma since then."

"How long?" I whispered afraid of the answer.

"Um...4 months"

"What!?omygod"

I stayed in the hospital for 3 days and was discharged the fourth day in the mom drove us to our house in day stiles came to visit,May mom said she's was sorry butt she had to go to work since she took 4 months already.I kissed her good-bye,and played there in my bed after she left.I heard the door open five minutes she forgot something?I heard footsteps on the stairs and I froze.I SCREAMED when derek came in with ISSAC right behind him,he was holding something in his hand I was filled with shock when I saw that it was an ELECTROCUTING leash attached to Isaacs was looking down at his shoes and was visibly turned into rage and it took all of my will not to kill Derek.

"Why are YOU here!?" I growled.

"Isn't it obvious?I wanted Issac to say hello""don't be rude issac say hello to scott"

issac looked up and our eyes met just for a second but then he gazed at his shoes again.

"Hello..."He faintly whispered.


	6. Reunited

Thank you for all your reviews!:)I luved them more reviews=more updates:)(remember 5 reviews):)

* * *

"Is that any way to greet someone Issac?"

"N-n-n-o-o"issac whispered

Derek grabbed Isaacs hair roughly and threw him to the ground

"I didn't hear you,I said is that any way to greet someone"he hissed

"N-no"issac said a bit louder

"Issac walked up to me and I just saw on my bed frozen not knowing how to was in this situation BECAUSE of ME.

"Hi...Scott"he said it normal but then paused and whispered my name at the end.

"H-h-i-I" I Stuttered

He moved back to his place behind Derek and didn't say anything else.

"I need your phone scott" Derek demanded.

"WTF!?NO!"what he'd need my cellphone for? To call my mom and make her come back to the house and make me relieve the torture of choosing?bastard.

Without any warning he backhanded issac across the face.I got up from the bed but Derek just pushed me back,hand I was already weak due to the wouldn't have been a big deal if Derek was a human but since he's an alpha,a backhand to a human is like being hit with a hammer which can kill them.

"I used my senses to try to pick up his heartbeat but there was just silence...

"Issac..."I whispered as a tear fell down my cheek.

* * *

Sorry the chapter was so short guys,but my kindle was acting up and it was really hard to type:/please review:)


	7. whos scott?

Isaacs POV

I groaned and rubbed my did my head feel like shit?ugh.I looked up and saw a guy on the verge of tears and another one,that looked angry but amused as well.

"Issac?"the guy on the verge of tears said.

"Um..."

"Issac"he said but louder this time

"Why are u screaming?I yelled,this wasn't helping my the hell was issac?

Scott's POV

" ..no...no.."I kept whispering."this can't be happening.

"Issac!"I SCREAMED.

"Why the fuck are you yelling!and who's issac?"

"Yo-u-'re issac..."

"Uh...I don't think so..."

"Anyways...where am I?"

"Your at my house."I told him in disbelief,how didn't he recognize it?

"And you are..."

"Scott,your friend..."I said not believing anything that was happening right now.

"Um...I don't recall a scott"

* * *

Nobody's POV

Issac looked up and saw derek.

"Hey derek,can you explain to me why im here...I thought you said we were going to the movies...this doesn't look like the movies...and what happened to me..did I pass out ...cuz my head feels like shit"

"Movies...do you who I am?"derek asked completely taken aback.

"Uh..yeah..you're my boyfriend and we were suppose to go to the movies to watch Runner Runner.."

"Oh my God...u really don't remember anything..."Derek said.

"Your freaking me out...you've always been my boyfriend..why wouldn't you be..?"Issac said bewildered.

"Cause he fucking tortured you!"SCOTT yelled.

"Derek why is that guy yelling at me?"

"You know..I don't know how we got here...come on issac let's go to the movies..I don't even know by this psycho is yelling at you"derek said while picking issac off the ground and holding hand with him.

"I guess you won't have to make a decision after all...it's alredy been made for you.."Derek said smiling while walking out the door hand in hand with issac.

"You know scott I never imagined this would happen...there's another way to put you in misery than this...bye scott.."Derek left smirking

"No...no..no...ISSAC..ISSAC.. ...I LOBE YOU I ALWAYS HAVE!"SCOTT screamed ,tears steaming down his face.

"ISSAAAAACCCCCC!"SCOTT screamed as his eyes turned golden.

To be continued...

* * *

Hey guys!sorry I haven't been able to write a new chapter but I've been busy with school and other stuff...so I hoped you liked the chapter..and please review I'll post a new chapter after I get 20 !luv y' :)


End file.
